


Wishes Never Granted

by sumibear



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Levi Rivaille - Freeform, Petra Ral - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, levipetra, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumibear/pseuds/sumibear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a thing I wrote in like twenty minuets for a friend so it's probably not that good but whatever I'm posting it anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes Never Granted

A swish of golden hair that almost seemed to dance in the sunlight. Twinkling, light brown eyes that a person could get lost in if they stared into them for too long. A smile that could make gay men and straight women sexually confused. And that giggle. God, that damn giggle. That giggle could make a room full of angry villagers go silent because it was so damn cute. These are only a few things that I loved so much about her. Only a few things that made her so perfect. Only a few things that I miss so much. I remember the night before she left me forever. She was sitting on her bed, slouched over the side of it. I could tell just by the way she looked up at me that she was scared. I had swung by her room because she had left her Recon Corps cape by her office, and I wanted to drop it off. But I ended up staying longer than anticipated. She seemed a little surprised when I asked her what was troubling her, as if she didn't expect me to notice. She told me that she was paranoid about the mission tomorrow. That she was scared of losing... she didn't finish her sentence. I sat down next to her, crossing my legs. "Losing what?" I questioned, urging her to finish her sentence. The girl looked to me. There were those damn brown eyes. Softer than silk. "Afraid of losing you." She admitted after a moment of staring at me. I quirked an eyebrow, fighting off the pink blush that wanted to form on my cheeks. 'Why would you be so worried about losing me?" I responded. "Because, Heichou..." She sighed, looking away. Her soft brown eyes were distant, clouded over with distress. "Because, I really care about you." She finished, looking back to me. I couldn't hold it back any longer. And it seemed like she couldn't either. We both had feelings for each other, mine never really addressed, and we couldn't suppress them any longer. I reached for her hand, intertwining her fingers with mine. "H-Heichou, I-" She began, but I cut her off. "Don't" I ordered simply. But now, I wish I had let her finish her sentence. I wish I had let her speak her mind to me, because I didn't know how much I'd miss our conversations later on. I wish I could've accepted it all, and not push it all away like some spoiled brat who was faced with something they didn't want to do. But I can't take it back. Those wishes can never be granted. I'll never forgive myself for what I did. But, the show must go on. I leaned forward, gently kissing her forehead. When I pulled away to look at her, I chuckled. She looked so flustered. Her perfect skin was all red and her soft brown eyes looked so confused and happy and embarrassed. Her face was like a melting pot of emotions. And it looked absolutely adorable. I ruffled that soft golden hair of hers, a rare smile making it way across my face. "Don't worry about me. Worry about that Jaeger boy. He's our top priority." I stated, my hand still on top of the girl's head. "Y-Yes sir!" She nodded, her melting pot of emotions being replaced with a determined look. She saluted me, almost as if to dismiss me. I nodded back, standing up from her bed and turning to leave. "G-Good luck, Heichou." She stuttered. "I don't need luck." I stated a little too coldly before leaving the room. I wish I stayed longer to tell her what I feel, as cliche as that sounds. I wish I stayed. I wish she stayed. I had to be strong so the mission could continue. So that no one would give up. I was humanity's strongest soldier, after all. And at the time I thought that if you cried that you weren't strong. I wish this world wasn't ruled with that stereotype. I wish I spent the little time that I knew her with her. But those wishes will never be granted. And I know this because I'm holding her badge in my hand. The badge of a fallen soldier. The badge of the strongest, most beautiful soldier I've ever met. The badge of Petra Ral.


End file.
